The PowerPuff Girls and Benny meet The PowerPuff Boys and Beatie
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuff Girls and their brother Benny feel lonely about being the only young super heroes in their town so they wish to meet young super heroes like them. One day their wish comes true, however what might happen when their enemies find out about their friends?


**This my first PowerPuff Girl story so no flames please and enjoy it. **

**This was originally gonna be in chapters but when I typed them on my computer I realized a few chapters were either short or weren't long enough so it's a one shot instead (the future PowerPuff stories will be one shots too). **

**You guys might be confused about the other PowerPuffs I made up but it will be explained in a flashback story. **

**Also this is actually the second PowerPuff story in the saga The one where Bubbles go to Bikini Bottom to meet Spongebob and his friends by herself and it was only gonna be the original three. **

**And I am missing half of my five year old PowerPuff stories so you probably might get confused in the later stories once you read the rest.**

**Now on to the story. Enjoy.**

The PowerPuff Girls and Benny meet The PowerPuff Boys and Beatie.

The PowerPuff Girls and Benny always did love to play with their friends at school, but at the same time they wished they could have some friends are super heroes; and there were times I wanted to have a boyfriend because most teenaged girls I know had boyfriends, one day while I was watching the girls and Benny because the Professor had to go to a meeting and Wendy was at work; there was noise coming from across the street; "what was that noise?" I asked, "it must be a big van," said Blossom, "we must have new neighbors," said Buttercup, "can we go and check it out Mac please?" Bubbles asked, "okay but I better go with you just in case," I said.

The girls, Benny, and I walked outside to see a moving van with people carrying a lot of boxes, there were two cars near the garage stepping out of one car was a man standing the same as the Professor and looked like he was the same age as well with short brown hair, brown eyes, a long-sleeved black shirt, brown pants, and light brown shoes; the next person stepping out of the other car was a woman stand the same height as the man and looked like she was the same age as the man with long black hair, green eyes, a purple short-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and light blue shoes.

The kids and I stared in awe at the two people "these people look like Mommy and Daddy," Beauty pointed out, "yeah, just a little different," Banners said, "are they married?" Bamby asked, "I'm pretty sure they are," said Bliss, "yeah, they came together so they have to be," said Bloomy, "was this like how you three met Robin?" Bridget asked Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, "well, we just saw the moving van people we didn't see Robin's Parents do anything," Blossom answered, "oh okay" said Benny.

"Guys look!" I said, the kids looked to the direction I pointed at; their mouths fell opened at the what they saw, there were 19 boys who looked just like them and a girl who looked just like Benny, only had red, blue, green, yellow, purple, orange or grey eyes, and shirts, with black pants, the girl had a dress; one redhead boy had a dark red hat and the girl had a dark grey hair band; at about a minute the phone rang, I ran in to answer it, "hello?" I said, "hey Mac it's Binky, are my friends home?" Binky asked, "hang on," I said, I ran back outside, "hey guys your friend Binky is on the phone," I called, the kids came back inside to answer the phone. "Hey Binky how are you doing?" Blossom asked, "fine how are you guys?" Binky responded, "we're fine, we have new neighbors," said Buttercup, "Really? Me too that's why I called," Binky said, "Really? You go first" said Bubbles.

"Well there was a man who looked about the same age as my Parents both african american like us the man was wearing a long-sleeved shirt; green shirt, jade green pants, and black shoes; and the woman was wearing a long-sleeved jade green shirt, teal pants, and black shoes," explained Binky, "do they have any kids?" Beauty asked, "yeah there is a PowerPuff boy who looks just like me except with dark brown eyes, a long-sleeved shirt, with black pants, and a brown hat; they also have a baby boy and two baby girls," Binky answered, "do they live next door or across?" Banners asked, "next door, okay now it's your turn tow tell about your neighbors," said Binky, "well there is a man and a woman who look like the same height and age as Mommy and Daddy" said Bamby.

"The man has brown hair, brown eyes, a black long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and light brown shoes," Bliss explained, "and the woman has black hair, green eyes, a short-sleeved purple shirt, blue pants, and light blue shoes," Bloomy also explained, "do they have kids too?" Binky asked, "yeah, they are PowerPuffs just like us," Bridget answered, "only they have darker clothes and eyes, they one who looks like Blossom has a dark red hat, and the girl who looks like me has a dark grey headband," said Benny, "that's cool we should all meet them," said Binky, "yeah that's a good idea, but we better go bye," said Blossom, "bye everyone," said Binky, Blossom hung up the phone.

A littl later once the movers were done gathering things up, the kids and I walked across the street to say 'Hi' to the new neighbors, however before we could go near them we heard a guy's voice, "hey guys I see you got a new home!" The voice belonged to a teenaged boy standing at my height my age with short red hair, brown eyes, a blue short-sleeved shirt, light blue pants, and brown shoes, at last a person who takes care of children like me wonderful.

The redhead boy who looked like Blossom saw us on their new lawn, "oh hello there" he said, the teenaged boy and the other kids turned around to our direction, "hello we're the Utoniums we live across the street," said Blossom, "nice to meet you we're the Rotiums" said the redhead boy, "where did you originally live?" Buttercup asked, "from Virginia we did a lot of savings and kicked can there!" the green wearing boy who looked like Buttercup said, "wow so do we!" said Buttercup, "so you are superheroes too?" the blond boy who looked Bubbles asked, "yeah, we even have a name for ourselves" said Bubbles, "us too we're called the PowerPuff Boys and Girl" said the redhead boy who looked like Beauty, "we're called the PowerPuff Girls and Boy" said Beauty, "wow we have the same superhero name!" said the green wearing boy who looked like Banners, "how cool is that?!" Banners asked, "do you guys have pets?" the blond boy who looked like Bamby asked, "no do you?" Bamby responded, the boy shook his head no.

"So you were created too?" the brunette boy who looked like Bliss asked, "yes, my guess is that so were you?" Bliss exclaimed, the boy nodded, "which one created you?" the brunette boy who looked like Bloomy asked, "our dad, he didn't meet Mommy until before Benny was created, what about you guys?" Bloomy exclaimed, "our mom created us, same story as yours," said the boy, "so your dad is a Professor but what does your mom do?" the dark blond boy who looked like Bridget asked, "she's an English teacher, what about your parents?" Bridget exclaimed, "Mommy is a science teacher and Daddy is a history teacher," the boy said. "Oh we almost forgot what are your names?" the girl who looked like Benny asked, "we were gonna ask you the same thing you go first" said Benny.

I'm Booster the leader," said the boy who looked like Blossom, "I'm Baxter the toughest," said the boy who looked like Buttercup, "I'm Boomy the sweetest," said the boy who looked like Bubbles, "I'm Beasuter the second-hand in command of Booster," said the boy who looked like Beauty, "I'm Buster Baxter's second-hand in command," said the boy who looked like Banners, "I'm Bam-bam Boomy's right hand man," said the boy who looked like Bamby, "I'm Blaster the third leader in command," said the boy who looked like Bliss, "I'm Benster Baxter's third command," the boy who looked Bloomy said, "I'm Briger Boomy's third hand man," said the boy who looked like Bridget, "and I'm Beatie the only sister I'm like all of them but I'm mostly like Boomy, Bam-bam, and Bridger," the girl who looked like Benny said.

"I'm Blossom the leader," said Blossom, "I'm Buttercup the toughest," said Buttercup, "I'm Bubbles the sweetest," said Bubbles, "I'm Beauty the right hand woman of Blossom," said Beauty, "I'm Banners Buttercup's second-hand woman," said Banners, "I'm Bamby second-hand in command of Bubbles," said Bamby, "I'm Bliss the third hand leader" said Bliss, "I'm Bloomy third in command woman of Buttercup," said Bloomy, "I'm Bridget Bubbles' third in command," said Bridget, "and I'm Benny the only brother and same personality as Beatie said," Benny replied, "wow all started with the letter B," said the teenaged boy,"I might as well get used to that," I said, "oh hi what's your name?" the boy suddenly noticed me asked, "My name is Mackenzie Honess, but most people call me Mac for short, I babysit the girls and Benny and you are?" I exclaimed,.

"Richard Miller I babysit the boys and Beatie," the boy said as we shook hands; "hey guys!" called a Binky and an unfamiliar voice, she and a boy who looked just like her except with dark brown eyes, long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and a brown hat flew right by us, "hey guys this is Burnner the one I was talking about earlier; Burnner these are my friends Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Beauty, Banners, Bamby, Bliss, Bloomy, Bridget, and Benny, and that is our sitter Mackenzie but we call her Mac," said Binky, "hey what's up," said Burnner, "aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Binky asked, "oh sure, guys this Binky my new next door neighbor, Binky this are my friends Booster, Baxter, Boomy, Beauster, Buster, Bam-bam, Blaster, Benster, Bridger, and Beatie, and that is our sitter Richard," said Burnner, "what's up," said Binky.

A little later the PowerPuffs, Richard and I went to Burnner's house, he introduced the girls, Benny, and I to his Parents and to his brother and sisters Micheal, Laura, and Lindsay; Binky introduced the boys, Beatie, and Richard to her Parents and to her sister and brothers Andrea, David, and Danny; once we came back to the house the boys, Beatie, and Richard introduced us to their mom and dad Sarah and Bill, and once the Professor and Wendy came home the girls, Benny, and I introduced them to our new friends; around supper time Burnner and Binky went home, as did I with the help of Richard.

"It sure was a busy day wasn't it guys?" said Blossom, "yeah we met new friends and neighbors," said Buttercup, "who are superheroes like us!" said Bubbles, "and our school will once again have new students," said Beauty, "we will be the ones who will introduce them," said Banners, "once school is over we will show them the tour of Townsville," said Bamby, "yeah so they will know their way around," said Bliss, "I actually can't wait for school tomorrow," said Bloomy, "yeah, speaking of which let's get some sleep so we will be ready for the next day," said Bridget, "goodnight dear sisters" said Benny, "goodnight" the girls said, then they all went to bed.

The next day the girls and Benny offered to take their neighbors to school, "thanks Blossom, is it alright we just walked to school and not fly?" Booster inquired, "sure, we did do the same thing to Robin our friend and next door neighbor," said Blossom, so the PowerPuffs walked to school; once they got there they introduced their new friends to Robin, Mitch, and the rest of their classmates; as well as their teacher Miss Keane.

After school was over the girls and Benny asked if the boys and Beatie would like a tour of Townsville, "sure, we'll talk on way," said Bakster, "you'll love this town," said Buttercup, the superheroes flew off in the city; "so what do you guys think of the place so far?" Binky asked, "it's awesome the people are great!" said Burnner, "and your parents are funny," Boomy said, "so are yours," said Bubbles, "just out of curiosity do the police help you with any crimes?" Beauster asked, "sure they do, they are a big help," said Beauty, "are there any other places you haven't shown us?" Buster asked, "Townsville Hall we haven't introduced you to the Mayor or Miss Bellum," said Banners.

The kids flew to the Mayor's office and saw him and Miss Bellum, "Oh hello girls and Benny," greeted the Mayor, "who are your new friends?" Miss Bellum asked, "Mayor Miss Bellum these are our neighbors Booster, Baxter, Boomy, Beauster, Buster, Bam-bam, Blaster, Benster, Bridger, and Beatie," said Bamby, "and this is my next door neighbor Burnner," said Binky, "guys this is the Mayor and Miss Sara Bellum," said Bliss, "nice to meet you Sir and Ma'am," said Bam-bam, "nice to meet you kids too" said the Mayor, "where are you kids from?" Miss Bellum asked, "Virginia Ma'am," Blaster answered, "the girls and Benny were giving us the tour of the place," said Benster.

"Was it okay if we did so they could know what's happening?" Bloomy asked, "of course it is Bloomy," said Miss Bellum, "we would very much like to fight crime with them," said Bridger, "girls, Benny why don't you take a few days off for crime fighting while the boys and Beatie take care of it?" the Mayor offered, "well they have fought crime before so okay," said Bridget, "I feel like we're at home already," said Beatie, "thanks for the offer Mayor, we better go see you and Miss Bellum later," said Benny, "bye kids!" the Mayor and Miss Bellum waved, the kids flew off the couldn't wait for the next day after.

The next day the girls and Benny started playing games, going to Robin's house, and doing everything they please; "for once I'm glad we have a day off," said Binky, "yeah no crime for a few days," said Blossom, "we can do what ever we want," said Buttercup, "wow Buttercup I didn't think you or Banners, or Bloomy would enjoy relaxing,""yeah you guys usually complain," said Beauty, "hey even us tough girls like to have fun," said Banners, "well I guess you got a point," said Bamby, a knock came from the door, "kids," said their mother's voice as she opened the door, "yes Mommy?" said Bliss, "are you all enjoying your day off?" Wendy asked, "yes we are," said Bloomy, "your father and I are going out to eat later on," said Wendy, "it's only the afternoon," said Bridget, "yeah why tell us now?" Benny asked, "I thought it would be soon than later," said Wendy, "oh," the kids said, "kids I called Mac early today she's on her way with Richard," the Professor informed as he passed by the room, "may we have a sleepover tonight?" Blossom asked, "sure since Binky's Parents already know she's here," thank you," the kids said.

Meanwhile at Townsville the boys and Beatie were called to stop a monster, stop a robbery, and save everyone in danger, reporters were talking about their new heroes, in hopes they will work with the PowerPuff Girls and their brother one day because they would make a good team; however Mojo Jojo was watching this on TV, he was surprised to see they looked and acted like the girls and Benny, "there are 11 more of those PowerPuff Punks I have no doubt they will join the other Puffs," the evil monkey said, the phone rang he walked up to it to pick it up, "hello?" Mojo said, "hey Mojo Jojo it's me Seduca did you see those pipsqueaks on TV?" a female voice asked, "yes, later on we will be dealing with 11 more of these runts," said Mojo then there was another call on the other line, "hold on Seduca someone is calling on the other line," the monkey said to his caller, he pressed the other line, "hello?" he said, "Mojo Jojo it's us Ace, Grubber, Snake, Big Billy, and Arturo," said a high male voice, "you guys saw those pests on TV as well?" Mojo asked, "yes we are out numbered," said a scratchy mexican male voice, "very sssoon," said a hissy male voice, then there was another call.

"Hang on Gang Green Gang someone else is calling," said Mojo as he put the other line on hold; the monkey answered the other line, "hello?" he said, "Mojo Jojo it's me HIM, there are 11 more PowerPuff Brats here in Townsville," said a male from high to low voice, "I know I saw it too looks like we're all gonna need a plan," said Mojo, then another call came, "someone else is on the other line HIM hold on," Mojo said putting on hold again; the monkey answered the call, "hello?" he said, "Mojo Jojo it's me Fuzzy Lumpkins," said a hillbilly voice, "let me guess, you saw the superheroes too?" Mojo Jojo exclaimed, "you know too?" Fuzzy asked, "all the villains know I'm putting you all on the same line," Mojo said as he pushed all the hold buttons, "I just talked to Princess she's here too," said Seduca,"those losers will no doubt join the girls and the brother I here they have a babysitter too," said Princess, "we all need a plan to make sure this doesn't happen," said Ace, "we shall kidnap those boys, their sister, and their babysitter, "we will do it tonight," said HIM, "uh where do they live?" asked a dumb male voice, "across the street where the girls and Benny live stupid," said Princess, "agreed we shall start tonight," said Mojo, the villains laughed menacingly about their plan.

Around night everyone Townsville went to bed except for the villains, they found the boys and Beatie's house and started to sneak in; they found where Richard was sleeping first, grabbed him and put him in a sack, next they went upstairs and found each of the boys rooms, grabbed them, and put them in a sack too; and last they found Beatie's room, grabbed her, and put her in a sack as well, the villians made sure everyone was caught so the escaped.

The next morning the girls, Benny, and I woke up to have some breakfast, a litter later the Professor and Wendy joined us, "good morning Mommy good morning Daddy," said Blossom, "good morning did you sleep well last night?" the Professor asked, "we slept pretty good," said Buttercup; once breakfast was finished and everyone brushed their teeth, the phone rang, "I wonder who that could be?" I inquired, the Professor answered the phone "hello Professor Matthew Utoinum speaking, "hello this is your neighbor Bill Rotium, have you or your wife seen ours sons, daughter and friends?" Bill's voice asked,"no we haven't Bill," said the Professor, "Matthew what is it?" Wendy asked, the Professor signaled for her to listen, "they aren't at home and there is no note," said Sarah's voice, "don't worry we're coming to your house," said Wendy, the phones were hung up and the Professor, Wendy, the girls, Benny, and I quickly went to the house.

The Professor and Wendy quickly introduced themselves to Bill and Sarah while the girls and Benny looked around the house but they couldn't find their friends, "they are missing alright," said Blossom, "do they make their beds when they wake up?" Buttercup asked, "yes that's why it isn't like them," said Sarah, "then why are the covers all messed up?" Bubbles asked, "someone must have kidnapped them," said Beauty, "but who could it be?" Banners asked, "uh oh we never told the boys and Beatie about our enemies," said Bamby,"they must have all did it," said Bliss, "I wouldn't be surprised," said Bloomy, "they must be at Mojo Jojo's lair," said Bridget, "don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Rotium we will get them back, said Benny, "thank you," said Bill, "Burnner's Parents didn't call so why haven't they?" Binky asked.

"They already know he is here but they want him to be home around noon," said Sarah, "but how did all of your foes know where we live?" Bill asked, "our classmate and rival Princess must have told the rest about the boys and Beatie," said Blossom, "there's no doubt our enemies saw them on Tv," said Buttercup, "they believe the boys and Beatie will team up with us someday they will be out numbered," said Bubbles, "that's why they kidnapped them let's go," said Beauty, "I'm coming with you guys to save Richard he's in trouble too," I said, the girls picked me up and flew away to save their friends from any harm.

Richard, the boys, and Beatie woke up to find that they were in a lair of someone, "hey where are we?" Burnner asked, "looks like we're in a lair," said Richard, "the girls and Benny never told us about the villians except Princess," said Booster, "yeah, yeah let's just get out of here already," said Baxter, the boys and Beatie tried to fly but they were stuck; Richard tried to move his body but couldn't, looking down they saw that they were tied up, "oh no we can't move!" said Boomy, "we have super powers why can't we just break them?" Beauster asked, "because they are unbreakable," answered a voice which belonged to Mojo Jojo, "who are you Monkeybreath?" Buster asked angrily, "I am Mojo Jojo your neighbors' arch enemy, we all saw you on TV," the monkey said as the other villains joined in, "I can see why our friends never talked about you," Bam-bam said in disgust, "how did you know where we live?" Blaster asked, "I told them," Princess said smugly, "why you little snitch," Benster growled, "I must say I'm surprised your friends never told you about us," said Seduca, "I guess they wanted to tell us at a good time," said Bridger, "our friends know where you live they will find us and stop you," said Beatie, "find us yes, stop us NO!" HIM scoffed.

Suddenly the girls and Benny busted in Mojo's lair, "hey girls," said Big Billy, Ace whacked him across the head, "you let our friends go!" commanded Beauty, "you're gonna have to fight us first," said Ace, "with pleasure," said Banners, the girls and Benny started to fight their foes; while they did I snuck by, "hey guys," I whispered, "Mac you came too!" Richard said excitedly, "of course I did I am a crime fighter just to let you know," I said untying him, "you are? That's cool!" said Burnner, "I'm glad someone is freeing us," said Booster, "yeah, I can't wait to get out of these ropes," said Bakster, I finished untying them, "thanks Mac," said Boomy, "now let's the girls and Benny," said Beauster, "finally some action!" said Buster, the boys and Beatie started to help their friends fight their enemies, a few punches, kicks, and their special abilities once the villains were defeated they were send to jail, and the kids carried us home.

At the house Bill and Sarah hugged and kissed their children, Burnner's Parents arrived in time to pick him up as did Binky's Parents, "thanks for saving me Binky," said Burnner, "no problem and thanks for helping us fight," said Binky "no problem hey maybe you and I could hang out some time," said Burnner, "I would like that," said Binky; after Burnner and Binky went home with their families Bill and Sarah thanked the girls and Benny for saving their children, "no problem," said Bamby, "we also helped them fight their foes," said Bam-bam, "yeah they deserve a reward," said Blaster, "we will invite them to our house for dinner," said Bill, "home wonderful what do you say?" Sarah asked, "sure we would like that very much," said Bliss, "shouldn't we invite the Lentons and the Browns?" Benster asked, "yeah Binky and Burnner helped too," said Bloomy, "alright that's fair enough," said Sarah, "we're gonna have one crazy dinner huh?" Bridger inquired, "yeah having a lot of people over is like having a holiday," said Bridget, "I love this place," said Beatie, "I hope you all stay forever," said Benny.

Just before dinner the superheroes all sat on couches, chairs, and recliners, "hey girls maybe we can hang out together some time, "you mean like separate?" Blossom asked, "yeah like as two people," said Baxter, "good idea like you and I could hang out at the arcade," said Buttercup, "I believe we are going to get along really great," said Boomy, "yeah now that we are team," said Bubbles, "a lot of superheroes means better savings and fighting bad guys," said Beauster, "we're glad we met you guys finally friends with super powers," said Beauty, "we're in the same boat as you," said Buster,"you were really?!" Banners exclaimed, "yeah ever since we left Virginia we thought we would never find friends like us," said Bam-bam, "I guess both of our dreams came true," said Bamby, "some other time you and I could hang out in a library," said Blaster, "I would like that very much," said Bliss, "and you and I can hang out at the skate park," said Benster, "you're on," said Bloomy, "you and I can look at cute animals," said Bridger, "aww thanks Bridger," said Bridget, "what do you to do?" Beatie asked, "you and I can do what ever," said Benny, "guys girls time to eat!" Richard called, the kids took off outside to eat.

After dinner was over everyone went inside the house except Richard and I, "I never caught where you were from," said Richard, "I'm from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and you?" I inquired, "I'm from London England," said Richard, "I thought so, ever had a girlfriend?" I asked, "nope I was always nerdy growing up ever had a boyfriend?" he asked, "no same as you," I answered, "hey wanna hang out some time like go to a movie?" Richard asked, "sure I would like that," I said, "here's my number," Richard said handing me a piece of paper with a phone number, "thanks, I said, we held hands and walked back inside the big house.

**That is the end of this story I hope you enjoyed it, yes I added myself in the story as the PowerPuff Girls babysitter. **

**Originally of how the PowerPuff Girls, Benny, and I were gonna meet The PowerPuff Boys, Beatie, and Richard was at Hogwarts from Harry Potter, a****nd I was gonna have Rupert Grint be my boyfriend because I used to have a crush on him (not anymore though). **

**But that story was just for fun so I decided to do re-write it in the more proper way for The PowerPuff Girls and change my made up boyfriend's name to Richard. **

**After you read the story please read The PowerPuff Kids meet The Golden Girls in my profile if you are interested that is suppose to be my next story but I only got have of it meaning I'm missing some parts of it.**

**I will be moving on to the PowerPuff Kids meet My Life As A Teenage Robot next because I have that story in one piece, if you guys are interested read it.**


End file.
